dndcelestariafandomcom-20200214-history
The World and the Eight kingdoms
World map 1.png World map 2.png World map 3.png The world of Celestaria is one large ocean dotted with islands, each under the jurisdiction of a kingdom. Romal The Romalian empire, is a human empire ruling the northwest corner of the map. Currently ruled by Tolath Rom, the empire wages a war with the Teifling magocracy of Sarust. Romal was started by humans and though most races are on equal standing here, there are some racial strains that survive today. The Nentir isle is a territory of Romal. Elbereth The Fey kingdom of Elbereth rules over the forested isles, peices of the feywild thrown here during the creation war. The current king of Elbereth is Leldanel Starbow. The Elberen kingdom has been waging a bloody war with the orcish kingdom of Gramt although it has an alliance with Romal and therefore \has sent Romal ships in return for their help in their war with Gramt. Though it is fierce in battle the kingdom of Elbereth is welcoming of all races. Korma Tol is a territory of Elbereth. Delzoun The Dwarvish kingom of Delzoun rules over a former mountain range. Where there used to be towering mountains, now only the peaks remain. They seem like small mountains rising out of the ocean. These peaks have been partially hollowed out, leaving sheltered coves housing small citys within. The dwarves are a seafaring race, this once subteranian race now rules the trade routes of the Star sea. Currently Ruled by Andik Astralanchor, this kingdom is suspicious of outsiders but not hateful. Arkoshia The Dragonborn military state of Arkoshia, seeks to reclaim its former glory. Arkoshia views other races as inferior and therefor other races in Arkoshia are treated as second class citizens. Currently ruled by Jalphek Naya. Sarust The Magocracy of Sarust is ruled by a council of 13 Teifling sorcerers. Sarust Is waging a War with Romal and is currently on a quest of world domination. In Sarust Teiflings are the only people, all other races are slaves here. Bolgog The tribal "kingdom" of bolgog is a loosely affiliated group of islands each ruled by a different tribe that defend each other in the event of an attack. Currently the tribes have been pulled together by pirate king Stolj a hobgoblin . The entire nation worships the evil God Bane Gramt The orcish dictatorship of Gramt is currently ruled by none other than Gramt himself (renamed the kingdom when he succeeded Vartig for control of the kingdom). Anyone can become ruler of this kingdom, so long as they can best the other in hand to hand combat. But they of course have to defeat the orc who tore Vartigs head off with his bare hands. Nal' Shezan The Dark Elf kingdom which rules over the frozen northland. The capital of the nation is the city of ice, ruled by matriarch Daniel Nal' Shezan. There are 12 houses in Nal' Shezan, each house controls their own city, the ruling house has not changed since the beginning of the nation. The Dark Shroud A wall of black mist rises up into the sky in the east and west sky. No one is sure when, how, or why this cloud of darkness appeared, but it is slowly expanding covering islands one by one. No one has ever ventured into the Dark Shroud and returned. They and their ships just disappear. The Tear of AO When his children killed eachother, AO wept. And legend says that one of his tears fell to Celestaria, this tear caused a whirlpool to open in the center of the south pole and a roiling storm to form around it. The whirlpool in the center of the storm glows bright white and it is said to be a portal to a mysterious plane known as the elemental chaos. This storm is held in check by the mysterious Thunder Lords, ships attempting to travel through the Tear are just as likely to be given safe passage as to be smashed to peices by the Thunder Lords. Those wishing to travel through the Tear must pay a kings ransom to the Thunder Lords. Demonmaw Sargasso The perimeter of the sargasso is so shallow that sailors can see the black coral that covers the sea floor. After a few miles, these shallows give way as the sea floor plunges into an inky abyss, where the waters are eerily calm. A lucky ship can use oars to cross the sargasso without incident. An unlucky ship finds itself inexorably drawn to a location where the watery horizon dips menacingly into a briny vortex. By the time one sees the vortex, it’s already too late: The hungry Demonmaw pulls the vessel down into its black depths, never to be seen again.